A change in will
by gammafueled
Summary: A story involving an OP Natsu, and an emotionally stressed Hisui. Natsu is forced to marry Hisui and she isn't to happy either. A stray spanning the course of more than a year complete with many small time skips. How will their marriage unfold? Love? Or disaster? Read and tell me how you want the story to play out.


hisui X Natsu

This is a story that I wrote while on vacation when I couldn't sleep. It was prompted by 2 pms I got asking for a story with hisui and Natsu as the pairing, and someone wanting and untouchable empower Natsu. Enjoy.

 **Hisui POV**

The year was X791, and it was my 21st birthday, today is my coronation. 5 years ago, my father, King Frizark II died in a holy war. Forces had surrounded the capital and if it wasn't for his heroic sacrifice, our chances of victory would have been zero. The enemy was caught off gaurd and proved to be the turning point in the war. My Father's military advisor managed the kings duties for the remainder of the war, and after 2 years, he passed the mantle to my mother. But under our laws one cannot remarry and a ruler cannot be unwed, so my mother will be passing the burden to me. To call this a coronation isn't exactly correct. It is also my wedding day. I do not know who I am to marry see, the law states that if no suitor has been chosen by the one to be crown before the coronation, one will be chosen for them. And that one is determined by a contest.

The contest is simple. The army rounds up willing and unwilling men and women of the highest caliber to compete in a battle of stregnth, endurance, tenacity, skill, and intelligence. This 5 day tournament ends today, with a battle of stregnth and skill, a magic battle. There are 5 contestants and I know all of them personally except one. Natsu Dragneel.

I arrive in my coronation dress to the areana. Magical barriers have been put in place to protect us from the devastation in the areana that is sure to occur, and from prior experience we know now to make the floor a magic seal instead of just earth because earth gives way to mages of this level.

 **Announcer**

The crown King and Lady Hisui's spouse will be decided by today's magic battle! To remind everyone how this works there have been 10 challenges in 5 days. All those who participate must complete these challenges without food or rest, only water is allowed.

 **Hisui**

I remember everything. The 5 of them, every moment, although it would be unreasonable for me not to be overly interested in my potential future spouse.

The 5 are, Laxus Dreyer. A hothead stone wall if you ask me. Clever, strong, trustworthy, but emotionless with anger being the only exception. His intelligence is average and his character is truly unknown. I have known him personally as he is the greatest fighter our army has ever trained. Lightning dragon slayer magic was the most obvious choice to train him in as it fit his demeanor perfectly.

Erza Scarlet, truly a sight to behold. While Laxus was a very large and powerful figure, Erzas femininity did not deprive her of her terrifying presence. She can be cold, calculating, merciless, and yet completely change to someone kind and thoughtful. She was the favorite to win this contest. As her character and tenacity is famous throughout Fiore.

Jura Neekus. Our champion wizard saint and the most powerful combat mage in existence. He has reigned over this country's power struggle for two decades. Although he barely qualified within the laws 30 years clause, stating that the chosen suitor's age cannot vary by more than 30 years from the crowned spouse. He is a kind man, but awkward to talk to.

Mavis vermillion. My personal favorite to win these games. She is the most qualified to run a country and is one of the kindest souls I have ever met. She has been the internal affairs advisor for my father since I was 10 and has a perfect track record.

This last one is Natsu Dragneel. He is a complete mystery to me, he seems to be the only one not showing signs of fatigue from the lack of food and sleep. His magic is unknown and even his origins. He was chosen for this tournament due to the rumor surrounding the 'cloaked traveler'. And so far he is falling short of expectations.

 **Announcer**

The way these challenges are scored is a little odd so I will go over them again:

points are only awarded to the winner of each challenge. 1 point is awarded for each challenge won in day1, 2 for each on day 2, 3 for each on day 3, 4 for each on day 4, and 5 for each on day 5.

 **Hisui**

I look up from my perch and see the score board.

Day one, battle of wit: winner-MAVIS. Battle of will: winner- NATSU

Day two, olympic decathlon: winner LAXUS. war games: winner MAVIS

Day three, knowlage of the arts: winner- JURA. Chess: winners MAVIS

Day four, leadership capabilities- ERZA/LAXUS-4 points each. Versatility of magic (use of magic other than your primary magic): winners-ERZA/JURA

Day five, raw magic power: winner-NATSU

Current standings

ERZA-8 points

JURA-7 points

MAVIS-6 points

JURA-6 points

NATSU-6 points

 **Hisui**

Until today, I thought that anyone but Natsu had a chance. But as I see he beat both Jura and Laxus in terms of raw power, now everyone is capable of winning these games. Mavis may be the weakest one out there today, but she knows how to win.

 **Announcer**.

Today's second event and the final event for the Princess' hand will begin now.

 **Hisui**

The 5 gates have opened and all champions are dressed in their own hand crafted battle gear. nobody is dieing here so swords remain dull, and all mages are under a spell that allows them to take no damage from magic physically, but their body parts that would be damaged act like they truly are.

 **Announcer**

And we are underway. I will be giving a play by pl- what the hell?!.

 **Hisui**

"-?!" I don't know what just happened. One second everyone was ready to fight, the next, a bomb of fire exploded from what seamed to be everywhere at once, breaking through our protective magic barriers and melting the clothes off of everyone in the crowd, luckily I have a personal barrier and my dress is undamaged but-?!

 **Announcer**

ALL OF THEM ARE DOWN! ONLY DRAGNEEL REMAINS!

 **Hisui**

No way in hell. Just one attack?! How?! Nothing on this earth should be capable of this destruction! I see his hand recedes back into his cloak and he walks back towards the gate. A suit is waiting for him, and now, so am I.

At the ending if the coronation.

Presenting King Natsu Dragneel, and Queen Hisui E. Fiore.

 **Hisui**

At this moment a telepathic Link was enabled between myself and my King, one that is deemed unbreakable by the magic council, and I hear Natsu's words for the first time.

"I am truly sorry princess, to make me participate they took me with a dagger to my father's throat, and after day 3 my brothers life vanished before my eyes as punnishment for my lack of effort. I was promised that my father, Igneel was next if I did not participate at my highest level.

"I, I did not believe them when I was told they took you by force, but it seems it was the truth. I'm sorry Mr. Dragneel, I am not pleased with this arrangement either, however it is now our duty, and you need to complete this duty whether you wanted it or not. As for your father, I will make sure he is safe and I will arrange a funeral for your brother. Your life is here now Natsu. So call me Hisui or my queen from now on, until death do us part, this telepathic link will kill you if you betray that vow, so we will need to learn how to live together from now on." I said to him, feeling very little empathy in my voice, and I don't understand why I feel so distant from him. We are wed, we should be one, no?

"I understand Hisui, I will try." I had hoped for more from him, more questions, more emotions, more Rage, confusion, something, but it seems that he accepts his role, and so it is about time that I accepted mine, as ruler of Fiore.

I stepped forward and knelt at my mother feet, Natsu knelt at the generals feet, and simultaneously we were bestowed our crowns, and two small keys to our bedroom.

Two months later

 **Hisui**

I think he has finally warmed up to me. He has been laughing and telling jokes, he spends most of his time in the yard with his father, but now I have heard a few telepathic sentences as he keeps me updated on his where abouts. I have learned much from the man of few words. That what you say is precious, and each word you say should have some powerful meaning. Action speakes louder than words. And his actions tell me one thing, he is a goofball. He plays pranks on the maids, hides the butlers left shoes, and leaves fires burning all over the castle, but he uses a non damaging type of fire, so it really is funny. I need to talk to him tonight, it has been two months and outside of political debates ( which he is completely lost in by the way since he is a wanderer and never knew this kind of thing existed) we have never had a conversation with each other.

That night

I slipped into bed, it was a nice warm bed with a cool crisp pillow as always. The sheets are changed daily and sometimes twice a day depending on if Natsu decided to take a nap after training or not (he has his own crater about 5 miles south of the city) so I waited for him. I hear his father's voice outside of the door, but not his, Igneel said goodnight and I hear Natsu's muffled goodnight under his father's shoulder. The door opens and he begins to change, no aknowlagement, no glance my way, but I need to talk to him. Just then he says something to my thoughts that makes me jump;

"OK, spill it, I could smell your tension from the end of the hall."

"Oh, ok, um, uhhhh. I am such and idiot. "

"I can hear that."

"Oh sorry, it's just that, your my husband, we are supposed to talk, and be around each other and be united. I don't believe you have bought into that yet."

"That's because I don't Hisui, I am doing my kingly duties and living my life with my father, it's not your fault that I am in this so I am sorry that I have been ignoring you. You show me nothing but kindness and I only distance myself from you. Truth is I don't want kindness, I want my old life back, free, the ability to do whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted and go wherever I wanted to go. Most of all I miss my brother, and your beautiful eulogy make me remember him every time I see you, even though you didn't know him you felt responsible for his death and that hit me hard."

I was shocked at his revelations. I think this is more words than he has spoken to me in the past two months combined.

We talked for another 10 minutes before he laid down for the night, and then we discussed some military topics until I fell asleep.

By the time I awoke Natsu was in his training crater. Whenever he is we know it is dawn because the 5.0 earthquakes are unmistakable and reliable. Mavis, Laxus, Jura, and Erza were all dismissed from the hospital today so I spent my morning visiting them at their homes. They were doing well and we're completely healed everywhere but their pride, that doesn't heal after 2 months in any hospital. My thoughts drifted to Dragneel, what was he doing right now? Was yesterday a fluke? Or a sign of something to come? Either way the earthquakes have ceased, meaning Natsu's three hour training session has ended. This one sounded especially erratic so I think he will be taking a nap today.

One month later.

War was declared last week by the country of Alvarez across the ocean, our negotiations failed and they sailed to our shores in less than a day. Believing us crippled after the 10 years war and a recent plague effecting our crops they saw an opportunity. None of their ships made it to port. The entire navy, airforce and stealth mages were dispatched within an hour by our king. Cheers were given and toasts were made at the feast thrown in his honor, as his 17th birthday was revealed to be less than two months from that day. I knew he was young, but even though we have been talking a regular 10 minutes telepathically every night, I have never heard him mention his age.

I won't admit it to him but I have grown quite fond of our talks before bed. It gives me insight on this unknown man that has been laying with me every night. If possible he has become more energetic than usual, and he has had to move his training ground another 500 feet south because his crater is beginning to expand in every direction. I am starting to feel safe with this man as my King. At least he knows how to protect his kingdom, a trait he shares with my late father.

Two months later.

Natsu's birthday passed as if it wasnt there, he demanded there be no party and spent his day with his father at the cemetery, an overcast December day wasn't a chilly as it usually is, but then again every day has been a little warmer since that July day. Our talks have become healthy and strong. We no longer only speak telepathically, we now look at each other while we speak. And I can now see some of that energy that everyone says is so infectious. Telepathic connection is helpful but can only be spoken in monotone, and lacks anyway to convey emotions.

I learned that Natsu's childhood was a rough one, born to a sickly mother and son of an unknown Wizard Saint, Natsu was an orphan from the age of three. He began his life in the wilderness surviving on his incredible magic power and a stray cat he named Happy. The cat died one day protecting Natsu from a gang that was attempting to sell him as a slave, that's when he ran into Igneel. At the age of 5 he was taken in by the farmer and raised as his own. Being a non-wizzard Igneel relied upon Natsu's stregnth to ward away predators and cook food. There were no trees in their mountains so until Natsu showed up raw onions and carrots were Igneel main diet.

A few years later when Natsu was twelve a dark guild had crossed into the mountain ranges in search of some S-class treasure hid by a mage known as Forest Fen. Supposedly it was worth a few hundered million jewls. Believing that it was hidden within a hermit's cabin, Igneel's land had been destroyed, and upon Natsu's return to his home with the days catch, he broke out in tears and burned the mountain down with his rage.

Days later he requested Fairy Tail to eliminate the Guild, in return for his service, but they refused, so for the next three years he trained. Until he became an unstoppable force of nature. After a bout with Zero, the master of the nameless dark guild, Natsu finally understood what the would can be, cruel and greedy. He continued his training. And one day was found by his long lost brother, Zeref Dragneel, son of his mother and another man.

7 months later

As we approach our anniversary a few things have developed. I am in love with Natsu Dragneel, but he does not love me. Not that I have actually confessed, but I don't think he does. He is now completely comfortable around me. We talk, we dance, we play, and now he even sleeps facing me. I have woken to him holding my had once or twice but when he hears me wake he comes to and removes his hand, then proceeds to prepare for training. Ever since Alverez this country has known peace. Mavis is doing far better in her place than she could ever do as my queen. We still enjoy each other's company often. Laxus and Erza have become Generals in the royal army, and Jura has been wandering the land hoping to one day surpass his king.

Igneel passed away last week. Natsu has been heartbroken, but he doesn't show it around his friends or in the political debates, which he now actively participates in, although his understanding of what is going on is still minimal and kinda cute. He has often slept at his father's grave this week and I feel so lonely without him. We still talk every night, but I no longer get to see his face or feel his warmth. The cooling Lacrima in our room is maxed out to compensate for Natsu's body so I needed a few extra blankets and now my bed looks like a giant blue and green pillow. Tonight as I prepare for bed the door opens, and I am greeted by a very friendly hello from Mavis. She knows I have fallen for Natsu and has many plans on how I can get him to return those feeling, but I reject them all simply because I am to nervous to. In fact one of them involves sleeping naked from now on, others involve smothering him with my breath every time I see him. She really doesn't understand Natsu, that wouldn't work on him, he's as dense to sexual appeals as anyone I have ever met, I know, I've tried. Sometimes when I wake up before him I place his hand on my breast, but he always stretches before he opens his eyes so that fails. And then recalls to me his dream of holding onto big marshmellows all night. I know he can smell me in bed at night. Sometimes I have to touch myself before he arrives just to get out all of my lust. I don't want to ruin his trust in me by jumping him in the middle of the night, but I also want him to know about my desire to.

"For now I am his wife and his friend, and I'll leave it at that until he gives me something otherwise." I said to Mavis as she walked out the door. She had to be in Magnolia by sun up and was late as it was.

"You do that my queen. He will fall for you eventually.

The next day

Laying in my bed at night was getting very lonely, until I heard the voice I waiting for, " I am coming in."

"Wait, really?!" I said both out loud and in my head. I was so excited to see him again, I haven't seen him since a few days after the funeral and I was a little too jumpy. But all of it vanished when he walked through the door.

What I saw wasn't Natsu, it was a shell of the man that was laughing with friends not 5 days ago. He hadn't drank anything, slept or eaten in that time.

"Why Natsu? You have us here to care for you. Why do you do this to yourself?" No response. I waiting for Mayne 3 minutes, 3 long, silent minutes. Then, he moved. He walked slowly to the shower, and stepped in, the cleansing Lacrima doing it's job in seconds. Strange, he prefers the feeling of hot showers, why isn't he taking one? He then walks over to his side of the bed and slides in gently, rolling over to face me. I reach over to my nightstand and pull out a spell book. Within it is a sensory link cable, since I am unable to use Magic without a Lacrima in my hand, this is the only way I can do this.

"No."

"Yes, Natsu."

"I said no."

"And I said you don't have a choice."

Reluctantly he let's me place it on his wrist, and I prepare as I place it onto mine. With a little hesitation I clip it firmly onto my wrist and activate the link. The pain is mind blowing, I feel him screaming inside, his father was all he ever had. The pain of losing his father, the pain of losing the last piece of his old life that he still held onto. His brothers his father, his home, all of it flooded me. I started tearing up as the memories started to flow and soon my pillow was soggy and my eyes were dry, but I never let a sound escape me lips. I would be strong for my King. And when I finally gathered the courage to look at Natsu in the eye, I saw that he has started crying as well. Small tears, but they are there. As he now sees the past year through his Queen's eyes. How she watched him, how she helped him, how she understood what he meant even though he rarely said a word at the beginning. And how under all of the veils placed by the responsibility of running a country, he had found a way to pierce her heart. That night, they lay hand in hand, and slept soundly through the night.

 **Natsu**

I woke up this morning holding princess Hisui's hand. It's been a year I have been married to her, and all this time I have been avoiding her as best as I can, but she is such a good person. She knew I was in pain, and like a good friend and an even better wife, she shared my pain so that I didn't have to bear it alone. But not only that, I could feel what she had on her shoulders too. So he fallen in love with me. The one thing I was trying not to let happen. She can't fall in love with someone like me. She should have a permanent affair with someone more like herself and I'll learn how to run the country, she deserves better than me, but isn't that what everyone thinks? What if I go with this, give it a real chance, act like a husband for a change. Would it help? Or hurt? I was never good at this sort of thing. I don't know the word for what I'm feeling, looks like I need more vocabulary lessons from Erza. As much as I hate them Igneel teaching me nothing but food names really made kingship overwhelming.

I should head out to train. Ughhh. Nope, I'm hurting, I need fooooood, and lots of it. I'll bring her back a muffin.

 **Hisui**

I woke up to daybreak, no explosions, no warmth, nothing but a muffin on a plate. I have always woken up groggy so before thinking I grabbed the muffin and started slowly eating it. Halfway through the muffin I realized where it came from and grew a fuzzy feeling in my toes, which was weird until it spread to my whole body, then I recognized it; pleasure. I walked outside, oblivious to anything but my immediate surroundings, and before I knew it I was standing in the center of the rose garden. I sat down on the bench and thought about how often I was here as a child, my mother above me. Me on her lap. "Natsu.' I heard a whisper from the bushes. Walking over I ask, "What about my King?"

"Nothing My Queen. Just wondering where he is, he usually passes through here in the early dawn, but the sun is already up and I have not seen him."

I walk on, pondering why he may change his daily routine when I realize that the rose garden is an excellent shortcut to the southern Plains and the cemetery. I walk through the castle aimlessly, today is Natsu and my anniversary, but we have decided not to celebrate ourselves because we really are not a couple. Even though I would enjoy a good celebration.

I found Natsu scarfing down his meal in the kitchen, not even waiting for it to be served. I watch from a distance as I see him pause for a split second before continuing his meal, no doubt he smelled me. He finishes his food more gently and then, cleaning his mouth, turns to me. "Did you eat that muffin I gave you?"

"Yes I did thank you it was a wonderful surprise."

" Well good I made a whole batch myself."

"Yourself? Why?"

"Well I know how, and I wanted to get you something personal for our anniversary since we aren't celebrating it." I felt a warm feeling rising to my head, a kind gesture, one that I haven't seen from him in a while. But then he was off on a job for a while at the sacred Mt. Zonia. He came back early because the monster that lived there was not there for more than a week.

"Thank you Natsu, it feels good knowing that you do care.

One month later

Natsu has returned from yet another century quest within a month. I said it before, but someone should not be capable of holding this much power. This time he did find his objective, a gathering of 100 SS class monsters. Apparantly someone sent out a summoning for them, demons and monsters alike were exterminated by Natsu, who said that he didn't even get warmed up and he went straight to his training crater afterwards, which had been moved another 500 feet south. We may as well build out new coliseum in that crater once he is done with it, at almost a mile wide and 100 feet deep it is scale to a medium size meteorite impact crater.

I have been talking to Mavis alot lately, since it is nearing winter now she is less busy than usual. She keeps saying that I should confess, but I'm not sure. Natsu acts like he is home now, and I think he consideres this palace his life now. Which is nice when I think about it. He holds my hand every night now when we sleep. Well, he doesn't pull it away when he realizes I have it. Which is almost the same thing. "I know!"I shouted, knocking little Mavis on her ass as she jumped back in fright of my sudden outburst.

"W-what?"

" I'll tell him on his birthday!" I was so excited, "Even though the legal age for consent in marriage is 13, it's 18 outside of marriage. But since this marriage isn't exactly bound by love, I think that waiting until he is 18 would be a good idea, Incase I actually jump him."

"...you're hopeless."

December 21, X792

 **Hisui**

Today is the big day. Natsu didn't

want a birthday party again. But even though I want to surprise him, I don't want it anger him. So I'll just have a dinner for the two of us prepared. I know Natsu isn't well mannered or refined like I grew up to be. He eats kind of like a horse and talks with his mouth full. And I know a romantic dinner will go straight over his head, but it will make me happy to have a romantic dinner with him.

Most of the day Natsu spent with his father and his brother. His training was short-lived and good thing, my chef hates to cook while Natsu shakes the Earth-land. At around noon after my meeting with the Board of Education, I met Natsu at the cemetary. It was raining lightly, yet the sun was still out, and the closer I came to Natsu the warmer it got until I no longer could feel the rain on my umbrella. I decided to wear my green wool and silk dress so I could sit at Natsu's side for a while. I spent almost a hour looking for this dress.

 **Natsu**

"Hey, Hisui. You don't usually come here."

"Actually, I do."

"Really? When?

"I stop by once a week on my way back from visiting my father grave, he is just over there." I say, pointing west about 50 feet to a large marble tomb.

"Oh, ok. That's nice of you." I stayed in silence for a while after that. After realizing that she placed my father and brother's graves so close to her father. Actually, now that I look I can see that this grave site is for members of the royal family and dignitaries. I was shocked for a moment, then I realized that I was a member of the royal family.

"Natsu, are you feeling well? You look pale."

"I'm fine, I just realized something."

" What is it?" She asked genuinely curious.

"Oh, nothing important, just figured out what my favorite food is." I lied. Sweat dropping nervously.

"Oh really? Well what is it? I will make sure our Chef prepares some tonight. It is your birthday." That brings me back to reality, my birthday. It used to mean happy things, now it means that it had been another year. Now each birthday will signify a year without my father and brother.

"Natsu?"

"Yes?"

" There is another reason I came out here today."

"Umm. Ok."

"I would like to talk to you privately before dinner, in the bedroom. Do you think you can meet me there at around 6?"

"Uhhhhh, okkkk. But Hisui, you know you don't have to be so formal with me. I am your husband after all."

"Only by title Natsu, you know that." She had a look in her eye that I have only seen when she is discussing battle strategies; and it has been a long time since that topic has come up.

"I don't know what your getting at Hisui."

"You will." And with that she turned and walked away, not even reopening her unbrella. She just let the rain drops pelt her, and because each drop makes a sound, I closed my eyes. I listened, and I saw her face with my ears, I could see her tears, and feel her sadness with every drop that make contact with her skin. I don't know what I did. But I'm going to find out.


End file.
